Puzzle of My Heart
by IntoxicatedByHisVeryPresenceXO
Summary: AU. Bella is a single mother. Edward's wife just died, leaving him as a single father. What happens when the meet? Will they hit it off? Will they be able to forgive and forget all their pain and suffering? Will Bella and Edward find true love? All-human.
1. Visits and Moving

Puzzle of My Heart

Preface

.:Bella:.

I've been alone for a while now. Four years ago, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and my husband left me to raise her by myself.

Flashback

"I just can't do it, Bella" said my husband, Kyle. "I can't be responsible for a baby." That day he walked out on me and left me with an infant. My baby girl was now going to grow up without a father.

Ch. 1- Visits and Moving

.:Bella:.

"Mommy, wake up!"

Oh, yes, my personal alarm clock. I wake up every morning to my baby, Lily, jumping on my bed. I opened my eyes to see a very bubbly four-year-old.

"Good morning, baby." "Morning, Mommy!" She was so cute in the mornings.

She has my brown, curly hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. Now that Lily was four, she would start pre-school this fall. It pains me that my little angel will be to school- even if it was only for 5 hours.

The rest of the summer Lily and I will spend together in our comfy, little apartment in Pennsylvania. Then I heard the cutest noise- Lily's tummy was grumbling. "Are you hungry, Lily?" I asked her. She simply nodded. "How about Mommy makes some pancakes!" Pancakes were her favorite thing for breakfast. "Yay!!" Lily seemed to be in a good mood today.

So Lily and I ate our chocolate chip pancakes then I took her to get dressed. She was so adorable when she wanted to pick out her own clothes. She was like a woman when she's shopping- never able to decide. After 20 minutes, Lily finally picked out her outfit. She had decided to go with little pink, denim shorts and a white shirt with flowers on it. Lily loved flowers; one day we will garden together.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. "Wait here Lily, I'll be right back." "Okay, Mommy." I left Lily's room and went to answer the door. I opened it to find my teddy-bear of a brother, Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie. "Emmett!!" I screamed as I hugged my beloved older brother. "What are you guys doing in Pennsylvania?" I asked. "We came from Washington to share our good news" said Rose. "Oh my God! What!" I screamed. I was excited. "We are moving to Pennsylvania!" Emmett said with a grin on his face. I screamed even louder. "Congratulations, guys! Lily will be so excited."

As we walked into the living room, as if on cue, Lily walked into the room with a huge smile on her face. "Uncle Em! Aunty Rose!" shouted Lily. Now you know who she gets the hyperness from.

"Guess what, Lily!" Rose said. "What?" Lily was beaming. She loved when Rose and Emmett visited- they were like a second set of parents, and not to mention, her godparents "We are moving her so we can be closer to you and Mommy" Emmett said while he crushed Lily in one of his famous hugs. This made her day. "Yay! Now you can play dollies with me and Mommy!" Lily loved when we played barbies. Dolls, coloring and flowers are favorite things. "Sure, sweetie" Rose answered.

We all sat on the couch and talked about Lily going to school and when they would be moving. I'm so glad that my brother is moving here. He has always been a father figure to Lily and she absolutely adored him.

.:Edward:.

I am a single father to my little angel, Amanda. I'm heartbroken. My wife, Tanya, just died of breast cancer, leaving my beautiful daughter in my care. Now at four years old, Amanda doesn't have a mother.

My sister, Alice, Amanda and I made our move to Pennsylvania where Amanda could start pre-K in the fall. Today was the day that we moved from Texas to a small town in Pennsylvania. Alice decided to come with us to be sort of a mother figure for Amanda.

My baby is beautiful. She has my bronze hair that goes to her waist in ringlets, and my green eyes. I love her with everything in me. I just wish she had a Mommy to do things with her.

I feel so alone. Amanda is what keeps me together. I chose her name- Amanda means "fit to be loved" or "worthy or love"- and I will always love her.

Then I noticed my little angel, sitting in the corner, was crying. My heart shattered- I hate seeing her in pain. "Amanda, sweetheart, come here." Amanda got up and walked over to where I was packing boxes into the moving van. I motioned for her to sit in my lap. "Baby, why are you crying" I asked. Obviously I knew why my daughter was crying, but maybe talking about it would make her feel better.

"I miss Mommy" she said as she grabbed me tight and wouldn't let go. "I know, baby. I miss her too. But now she isn't in pain anymore." I hoped she understands. "I don't wanna move, Daddy" she cried into my chest. "I know but you can start school and make new friends and we will always have each other." "I love you, Daddy" Amanda said as she kissed my cheek. She is so compassionate. "I love you, too, baby."

With that Alice, Amanda and I started the drive to Pennsylvania. we eventually got there and moved into a cute little house. It had three bedrooms so each of us could have our own.

School starts next week. I hope I won't have a meltdown when I have to let Amanda go.


	2. Back to School!

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so any comments are appreciated! If you ever have questions leave a review and I'll post answers in the next chapter. Also, I forgot my disclaimer for the last ch. my bad. So in case I ever forget, this disclaimer lasts for the whole story:**

**I don't own twilight... although I do own a copy of all the books!! I only own Lily, Amanda and any other unrecognizable characters I add throughout the story.**

**Sorry about that. On with the story!**

Ch. 2- Back to School!!

.:Bella:.

Emmett and Rosalie finally settled into their apartment- right next to mine. How perfect is that! Although happy about that, I am a mess inside. School starts tomorrow! I don't want to let my baby go. But I have to. Tonight would be the last night I spent with Lily before she started her education. I glanced over at the clock- it read 8:47pm. Now I had to put Lily to bed.

"Lily, let's go get in our pajamas so we can go to sleep" I called to her. She entered her room with a pout on her face. "I don't wanna go to sleep!" She was stubborn, just like me.

"But you have to or you can't go to school tomorrow…" I said. She stomped her foot and said "fine". I read her a story and she soon fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and whispered "Goodnight, baby, I love you" and closed her bedroom door. Tomorrow is going to be rough.

.:Edward:.

I'm a nervous wreck! School starts TOMORROW!! I'm not ready. I just finished putting Amanda to sleep.

I went to talk to Alice. She always knew how to make me feel better. "Hi, Edward" Alice greeted me as I walked into her room. "Alice, I'm scared out of my mind. I don't know if I can do this. She's my little girl". I had trouble admitting this, but it did make me feel better to get it off my chest.

"Edward, you've got to stay strong for her. She looks up to you. Tell her that she will have a great time and make new friends. I have a good feeling about it". Ah, Alice. I thanked her and went to sleep.

-Next Morning-

I woke up and tippy-toed into Amanda's room. She looked beyond adorable when she's sleeping. I gently shook her and called her name. She opened her eyes after 15 minutes. Amanda loved to sleep.

"Good morning, princess" I said as I kissed her forehead. "Good morning, Daddy!" She is too cute for her own good. Alice walked in so she and Amanda could pick an outfit for the first day of school.

'_I can do this' _I thought to myself.

I held Amanda's hand as we walked into the school. Alice was holding firmly onto her other hand. We entered the classroom and we met Amanda's teacher.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Jones. What's your name, cutie?" the teacher asked. "My name is Amanda Alice Cullen," she replied matter-of-factly. Her teacher then turned to Alice and me, "So you must be her Mommy and Daddy". UH-OH! I turned and saw Amanda start crying.

"I'm her dad but this is Amanda's Aunty Alice" I replied. "Oh, I'm sorry. Where is Amanda's mom?" Oh no. Amanda started bawling. I picked her up into my arms and rubbed circles 

onto her back. I answered. "Her mom passed away a few months ago, and is in heaven now".

Then I noticed a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes walk up and hug Amanda. It was adorable. For a four-year-old she was very loving. I can see her and Amanda becoming great friends.

It was then that I noticed the girl's mother walk toward us. She was gorgeous. _'I wonder where her husband is. Surely, someone as pretty as her is married. Truthfully, I really hoped she wasn't.' _What is getting into me today?

"Lily, what are you doing?" asked the little girl's mother. "She was crying, so I came to give her a hug" replied Lily. "That was very sweet of you" I told the little girl. Then she asked me what my daughter's name was.

"Lily, this is Amanda." Lily's mom walked up and shook my hand. "Hi, I'm Bella." The name Bella means 'beautiful' so it definitely suits her.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. Your daughter is very sweet". She thanked me and then I had to let my baby go. I felt a little better knowing that Lily and Amanda had each other. Although they just met, I knew they would bond quickly.

"Goodbye, sweetie, I'll see you in a little while" I said as I kissed her goodbye. "Bye, Daddy" she answered back.

'_Be strong. You can do it- just 5 hours… __**5**__**!!** That's a LONG time! No. I have to do it for my angel'. _Then I left her classroom. Alice and I drove back home where we sat anxiously for the end of the school day.

.:Bella:.

As Lily and I entered the classroom, I heard a little girl cry and noticed my daughter run up to give her a hug. That's my girl. I always told her to be kind to others- I guess my hard work paid off.

I ran over to Lily and then I saw him. There stood a man (more like a Greek-god) with bronze hair and piercing green eyes. I immediately realized he was the father of the girl Lily was hugging.

"Lily, what are you doing?" I asked her. She simply replied, "She was crying, so I came to give her a hug". Soon after, Lily was introduced to Amanda, and I, to Edward Cullen. When I shook his hand, I felt an electric current run through our bodies. It was simply amazing- as if fate had brought us together.

'_What am I saying? Right next to this man is a pixie-like woman of small stature. She was obviously his wife and Amanda is their daughter'._ I really need to stop thinking like this.

The wait for school to end seemed to drag on forever, as if time was doing this on purpose, just to make me anxious. Finally it was 12:30pm. School was from 8am-1pm so I can get ready to pick up my angel from her first day of pre-school.

**Ok! There's ch. 2! So, I'd appreciate if you guys could tell me how I'm doing. Constructive critism is welcomed! Thnx to everyone who reviewed so far! They make me VERY happy... and want to update more!**


	3. First Sight

**School started last week. srry i havent updated. Reviews make me smile! i know this ch, is short but at least its an update!**

Ch. 3 First Sight

.:Bella:.

I entered the classroom and saw Lily and Amanda holding hands. It was adorable. I'm glad that they bonded so quickly. _'Maybe that will be an excuse to get to know Amanda's father'_ Woah! Bella you've gotta stop thinking like that! He is married!

Then I saw the Greek-god himself enter the room. He was walking up to me! _'Ugh! Not again. I really need to get a life.'_ He's got me feeling like a giggly school-girl again.

"Hello, Bella" Edward greeted me. "Hey, Edward."

"Bella, I was wondering… after we get the girls how about we go out for lunch?" Was he serious? "Umm… are you sure?" I asked not sure if he wasnted to spend time with me or for our daughters to play. "Positive. I insist. By the looks of it, Amanda and Lily are really bonding… and I'd love to spend some time getting to know you."

At that moment, the blood rushed from my face and I blushed a bright scarlett. "Okay, but lets make sure with the girls first." So Edward and I walked up to our daughters. "Hey, baby" I said as Lily came up and hugged me. I saw Edward and Amanda do the same.

"So girls, how was the first day of pre-school?" Edward asked. "I LOVED it Daddy!" screamed Amanda. She was too cute. "I was wondering if Lily and Bella could join us for lunch" he asked his daughter. "Yay!" "Okay, it's settled then. Let's go!"

Edward looked thrilled. "Bella, do you mind if we take my car?" He is so sweet. "Of course not" I replied. We walked out and got into a silver Volvo. Edward belted the girls in the back and opened my door for me. He is such a gentleman. We headed for a cute little café.

After we parked, Edward opened my door for me yet again, causing me to melt into a pile of goo. Then a thought dawned on me- he is married! Why would he want to take me out for lunch if he was married?! _'Not that I oppose'_ NO! Stop it Bella. You are getting your hopes up. It's just a friendly lunch.

We sat down at a table near the back where we could have some privacy. I sat next to Lily, Edward across from me, and Amanda next to him. After we ordered, our conversation started. "So Bella, tell me about yourself. What does your husband do for a living?" asked Edward who had sort of a pained expression on his face. I wonder why?

"Well, I'm 23. I became pregnant with Lily when I was 19. But, after she was born, my husband walked out on us." Lily already knew and was okay about it. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Now I would get the answers I need.

**Well thats ch. 3. mainly filler. if i get reviews maybe i'll update again tonight or tomorrow since there is no school! Yay hurricanes!**


	4. Pretend Mommy and Daddy

**Well the story is just beginning! This really is like the beginning to the fanfic. the first 3 are just introduction. dont worry, it will get better, i promise. Reviews make me happy! On with the story!**

Ch. 4 'Pretend' Mommy and Daddy

.:Edward:.

I had just asked Bella about her husband. How moronic could anyone be to leave such a woman as beautiful as Bella! I wanted to hurt that jerk who caused my Bella so much pain. _'Whoa! Did I just say 'my' Bella?'_ Way to be possessive Edward! You barely know her.

It was then that she asked me a question. "What's your wife's name? I saw her next to you this morning but I was never introduced." I started laughing. She thought Alice was my wife! "What's so funny?" Bella asked, frowning. "Nothing the woman you saw this morning was Alice. Although, she isn't my wife- she's my sister. My wife, Tanya, died from breast cancer a few months ago."

_Crap!_ I internally slapped myself. I completely forgot about our daughters sitting right next to us. I heard the worst sound in the world- my baby was crying. "I'm sorry, princess. I know you miss Mommy."

"I'm sorry for bringing that up" Bella apologized. "No really, it's okay." I couldn't help but see hope that maybe Bella and I could raise our daughters together. Maybe she could be a new Mommy for Amanda. I can't rush myself, but I'll certainly love to be her friend.

Just the Lily spoke for the first time since we got here. Her words pained me but caused me to smile at the same time. "Mr. Edward, are you my Daddy?" Those six little words made me almost pull her into a tight embrace and become the father she never had.

What was I supposed to say to that? Before I could answer my own question, Bella answered for me. "Baby, Mr. Edward is Amanda's Daddy. I'm sorry. Remember, I told you about your dad and how he loved you, but needed to be alone for a while."

Those words pained me. Lily wanted her daddy. "Bella, it's okay, I don't mind. I can pretend to be her daddy. She can come hug me." As soon as I said that, Lily ran around the table and into my arms. I wanted nothing more than to be a daddy to this beautiful girl who sat in my lap.

Then, Amanda, my angel, asked "Daddy then can Ms. Bella by my pretend Mommy?" My heart skipped a couple of beats as I heard those words leave her mouth. Then Bella replied, "Of course sweetie, come here." Amanda ran into Bella's arms.

It was a sight that I longed to see- Amanda with a mommy. It was what you would call a real "Kodak moment." Lily sitting on my lap as Bella embraced Amanda. I never wanted this moment to end. Just then (of course), the waitress arrived with our food.

The girls decided that they would switch seats. Lily sat next tom me and Amanda next to Bella. This was a beautiful moment. Of course, like all good things, it came to an end.

"Bella, I had a wonderful lunch today. Thank you for joining us." She thanked me back and I proceeded to drive her and Lily home.

**Here you go! Ch. 4! Well i decided to update twice today because this chapter really is a companion to ch 3... so consider yourselves lucky! lol. R&R plz!!**


	5. He's Gorgeous and Single!

**Ok i'm updating now cuz i've got school tomorrow and i'm gonna b busy!! R&R plz!**

Ch. 5- He's Gorgeous and Single!

.:Bella:.

Lunch with Edward today was amazing. First off- he's not married. When he said that Alice was his sister, my heart skipped a beat because I was sad and happy at the same time. I can't help but hope that maybe things will pan out and by some miracle- a creature like him, beautiful and gentle, could love someone as plain as me.

When Lily asked if Edward was her dad, I wanted to scream "Yes!" and "I wish!" at the top of my lungs. Seeing Lily in his lap made me feel as if I had failed her by not being able to give her a father. I instantly felt better as Amanda asked if I could be her 'pretend Mommy' as Edward was being Lily's 'pretend Daddy.'

I loved Amanda as if she was my own daughter. She's shy, but very loving and caring. Lily and Amanda are already best friends. Maybe they would someday become sisters. But, right now, I'm content being her 'pretend Mommy'- secretly praying that soon I could be her real Mommy.

Since Lily is playing barbies at Emmett's apartment, I think I'll talk to Rose and ask her for some advice. I rang their doorbell. I was greeted by my brother, or should I say 'sister.' Apparently, Lily was using her uncle as a barbie. "Hey, Sis" I greeted my older brother who was standing in his wife's stiletto heels, red dress, with lipstick and clips in his hair. "You know Lily's got me wrapped around her finger. I can't say 'no' to 'the look'."

"Aww, you're so cute… Now is Rose here?" I asked. "Yea, she's in the kitchen cooking dinner. Wanna stay?"

"Um, sure. I gotta go talk to Rose. Go have fun with Lily!" I called sarcastically. Emmett was so gullible. So, I proceeded to walk into the kitchen.

"Hey, Rose. Got a sec?" I asked my sister-in-law as she was getting a pot out. "Sure Bella. What's up?"

"Well, I met the most amazing people today" I paused as she turned around and raised her eyebrows. "Yea. His name is Edward Cullen and-" I was cut-off.

"Is he cute?" Rose pressed for information. "Gorgeous."

"Single?" "Yes and that's not even the best part! Ok, so Edward has a daughter, Amanda, and she's in Lily's class. They are already best friends and-" I was interrupted again.

"Aww, that's so sweet." I nodded and continued, "He took Lily and me out for lunch after school with his daughter. It was amazing!!" I continued on with our conversation and talked about being a 'pretend Mommy.'

"Oh my God, Bella I'm so happy for you! He seems to like you and by your excitement, I think you love him. Who know, maybe you will be the new 'Mrs. Cullen.' That would be fantastic!"

"Calm down, Rose. It was just an innocent lunch with our daughters. Although, your fantasy does sound extraordinarily amazing."

"Bella, all I'm saying is you should go out some time without the kids. You know Lily is welcome here. Heck, tell that Greek-god of yours to drop off Amanda here, too. I haven't seen you this happy since Lily was born. I'll do anything to help."

"Thanks, Rose. Maybe before we go on a date, I'll ask him, Amanda, and his sister, Alice, to come over for dinner this Friday. You and Emmett should come, too. I know you'll just love them!!" I said with a huge smile on my face. "Ok, that sounds wonderful. And, as a matter-of-fact, so does he." "Good, it's settled then. I'll ask Edward tomorrow."

Lily and I ate dinner at Rose and Emmett's house, then we went home and I had a much needed conversation with my daughter.

"Lily, come here. Mommy wants to talk to you a minute." Lily walked into the living room with a panicked expression. "Am I in trouble, Mommy?" Lily asked as her bottom lip jutted out.

"No sweetie, I just want to talk to you about something." "Okay!"

"What do you think about Mr. Edward and Amanda?" Lily beamed. "I love 'Daddy' so much. And Amanda and I are bestest friends."God, she's cute.

"Good, because tomorrow at school, I was going to ask Mr. Edward, Amanda and Edward's sister, Alice, along with Uncle Em and Aunty Rose to have dinner at our house on Friday." She started bouncing up and down with the biggest smile on her face.

Out of nowhere, Lily decides to ask me this: "Mommy? Are you and Mr. Edward gonna get married?" Aww. How am I supposed to answer that? I desperately want to tell her 'yes' but instead I told her that not right now, but you never know what will happen in the future. She seemed content with the answer so I took her into her room and got her ready for bed.

**There you go! Ch 5!! I liked writing this ch., it was really fun. I'll try and update sometime this week. if not, then next weekend!! R&R!! thanks for all the positive feedback!!**


	6. Thoughts of a BIG Happy Family

**Sorry I hven't updated. High School is CRAZYY!! Actually, I'm not even supposed to be on the computer cuz i didnt do to well on my geometry and engilsh 2 quizzes. But OH WELL! what my mom doesn't know, won't hurt her!! Sorry for the rant! Here's Chapter 6!!**

Ch. 6- Thoughts of a BIG Happy Family

.:Edward:.

I had a superb lunch with Bella and Lily today. It gave me hope. Seeing Amanda in Bella's lap, made me realize I was in love with this undeniably beautiful woman. I wanted nothing more than for Amanda to have Bella as a mommy, Lily as a sister and Bella to be my wife. Although I just met them today, I already feel as if Lily was my second daughter.

Maybe, just maybe, Bella feels the same way and we can merge our two families into one where love could replace all the hurt and sorrow we have felt and become parents to two beautiful little angels. Maybe I should ask Alice how I should handle this situation. There's something about my sister that just helps me organize my thoughts and cheer me up by her comforting words.

I am so thankful for my sister, especially lately. She, along with Amanda, helped keep me together after Tanya died. She was extremely supportive of me and motivated me to move on in hopes of saving Amanda. If it wasn't for Alice, I wouldn't be here and would've never met my Bella.

Right now, I don't really care if I am being possessive or obsessive. I thought that no one would ever be able to replace the love I had for Tanya, but since I met Bella, I clearly didn't know what true love was. Hopefully Alice will pull through for me yet again and help me try to take Bella and I's relationship to a slightly higher level.

As I entered Alice's bedroom, it seemed as if she was waiting for me. "Edward. What took you so long?" I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"I had a feeling you were gonna want to talk to me about something." "Well…. Yes, actually I did. Today, well you know, you were there, but I met Bella and her daughter, Lily. Well I think I'm sort of in love with this woman. I took them out to lunch with Amanda and me" I admitted.

"Well, did anything good happen at lunch?" She questioned, although she probably already had a 'feeling' about it. "Well… I found out she's 23, and a single mom. The cutest thing was that Lily asked me if I was her daddy. Bella told her no but I interrupted and told Lily I could pretend to be her father. She ran up and jumped into my lap. It then proceeded to Amanda asking Bella to be her 'pretend' mommy and Bella embracing Amanda in a hug. It was the sweetest, yet most painful lunch ever."

Then Alice pulled me against her tiny frame for a BIG hug. "I'm so happy for you, Edward! I haven't seen you this cheerful in a while. I definitely think that she easily likes you the same way you feel about her."

"Alice, I feel as even though I loved Tanya, that I haven't experienced true love until Bella walked into my life." That was embarrassing, to say the least. She didn't seem to care.

"Edward, if you feel that way, I say don't miss your opportunity to get close to her. Ask her on a date without the kids. Most important things are to make sure with Amanda first before you do something hasty, and don't pressure Bella into anything."

"Thank you so, so much, Alice. You always know the right thing to say. I'll go talk to Amanda right now. Thanks again."

I left Alice's room and called Amanda to come to her bedroom. "Amanda, sweetie, can I ask you something?" "Sure, Daddy."

"Ok. Answer me honestly- what do you think about Ms. Bella and Lily?" I hope she loves them as much as I do! "I wish Ms. Bella was my mommy instead of my 'pretend' mommy. She's really pretty and nice. And Lily is my bestest buddy." I couldn't help it- I started crying.

"Why are you crying, Daddy?" Amanda asked with worry lacing her voice. "Because I'm so happy you feel that way. I loved seeing you hug Ms. Bella today and Lily in my arms."

"Daddy?" Amanda asked me. "Yes, baby?" I questioned, playing along.

"Are you going to marry Ms. Bella so she can be my mommy and you can be Lily's daddy?"

Uh-oh! What do I say?! Aah! Someone help! "Well, Amanda, princess I can't make you any promises as much as I'd like to. We will just have to let everything fall into place" I told her honestly.

"Okay, Daddy. But I hope that the place where everything falls is in one big, happy family." Tears started to fall from her eyes, as well as mine. For both our sakes, I hope Amanda is right and we become a happy family. I can't wait to talk to Bella tomorrow.

"Night, princess." "Nighty night, Daddy."

**There it is! CH 6 is out! YAY! i'll try to update al least every weekend cuz ive got after-school stuff every day except sautrday! that's my only free day for a couple weeks.. so i'm enjoying it while i can!**


	7. I Love You

Ch. 7 I Love You

**Srry i havent updated. this ch is short but im not even supposed to be on the comp. but oh well!! Bare with me. it gets better!**

.:Bella:.

I was so excited about seeing Edward today that I barely slept a wink last night.

Once Lily was ready, we drove for her second day of pre-school. We walked in and saw Edward and Amanda saying goodbye. Perfect timing!

"Good morning, Bella." Edward is so perfect it kills me.

"Hello, Edward. I want to ask you something."

"Sure. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you, Alice and Amanda were busy this Friday."

"Nope. We are free. Why?"

"Well I really like you Edward, and so does Lily. I wanted you guys to come over for dinner. I was also going to invite my brother, Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie."

"I really like you, too, Bella. You have no idea, actually. We'd love to come."

"Excellent. Lily will be thrilled. Speaking of which, I was talking to her about how she feels about you and Amanda. She called you 'daddy' and said she loved you and that Amanda is her 'bestest friend'. Then she asked me if we were getting married" I told Edward. I wonder if he and Amanda feel the same way.

"That's adorable. I talked to Amanda last night, also. She said she wishes you were her 'real mommy' and that Lily was also her 'bestest buddy'. Funny thing is- she asked me the same question."

"That's scary. Our daughters think the sa-" but before I could finish, I was interrupted by cool lips pressing lightly to mine as I blushed bright red.

"Sorry, I've been wanting to do that since yesterday" He said, noticing my blush.

"Please, don't apologize. I feel the same way about you." Then Edward asked me to be his girlfriend!

"Yes! I'd love to be your girlfriend." It was then we realized we just kissed in a pre-K classroom with four-year-olds and their parents. Truthfully, I could really care less.

"I love you, Bella." Those four words sent my heart doing back flips and soaring. "I love you, too, Edward." I was content. This was bliss and I was in paradise.

Then at the same time, Lily and Amanda blurted out- "Yay! Now maybe they will get married and we CAN be a happy family!!" I never wanted this moment to end.

Unfortunately, we had to leave so our daughters can go to school. I can't believe Edward loves me and I'm his girlfriend. It seems surreal. I'm sure I have a BIG, GOOFY grin on my face. I'm going to call Rose and Emmett. They answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Emmett answered.

"Hey, Emmett! It's Bella! Put Rose on the phone too."

"Hey Bella" Rose got on.

"I've got BIG NEWS GUYS!!"

"WHAT" they asked at the same time.

"I asked Edward for dinner on Friday. They are coming! Oh and… he kissed me… in the classroom. And Edward asked me to be his girlfriend. After I accepted, the girls screamed that now we can be a big, happy family. It was amazing."

"I'm so happy for you, Bella" Emmett replied.

"I can't wait for you to meet them on Friday!!"

"Can't wait!" Rose screamed loudly into the receiver.

"I've got to go. Talk to you later." And I hung up.

**Heres ch 7! Dont worry... ch 8 is better and a lot longer!! R&R plz!**


	8. Dinner and a Suprise

Ch. 8- Dinner and a Surprise

.:Edward:.

It's finally Friday! Tonight I'm going to my beautiful girlfriend's house. I've got a surprise for her, too. Amanda is extremely happy to be going to Bella's house. I can't explain how happy Bella and Lily make me feel. Tonight I also get to meet Bella's brother and sister-in-law.

Right now, Alice is helping Amanda pick out a pretty dress for dinner. I'm so excited! In 10 minutes we can leave for Bella's apartment.

Finally, Amanda decided on a green polka-dotted dress with flowers in it and her hair was in a ponytail with ringlets hanging down. She looked completely adorable. I got her seat-belted and took off. We got there five minutes later, thanks to my crazy driving.

I rang the doorbell. It opened to reveal and extraordinarily muscular man holding Lily in his arms. Lily immediately jumped into my arms and put her hands around my neck. The guy in front of me must be Bella's brother. "Hey, I' Emmett, Bella's brother." I was right. "Hello. I'm Edward. This is my sister, Alice, and my daughter, Amanda."

He led us into the living room. Bella came out of the kitchen, looking drop-dead gorgeous. She was wearing a pimple black dress with matching heels. As soon as I saw her beautiful face, I ran up and placed a passionate kiss on her perfect lips. "I love you, Edward." Those words made my heart fly. "As I will always love you."

I was then introduced to Bella's sister-in-law. She was blonde and pretty, but nothing compared to my Bella. Then I introduced Alice and Amanda after everyone officially met, the girls went to play in Lily's room. I wrapped my arm around Bella as we sat on the love seat and talked to Emmett and Rose. I wasn't really paying attention, though. I kept getting lost in her big, brown eyes. As long as I'm with Bella, I could care less what we did. I was content just sitting there with my arms around her as she leaned back against my chest.

"Edward, dinner's ready." I was pulled from my reverie as my beautiful Bella walked into the kitchen. I sat at the head of the table with Bella on my right and Lily on my left. Amanda insisted on sitting next to Bella on the other side as the rest of our families took their seats. Dinner was delicious, but I can't wait for dessert. That is when Bella will get her surprise.

"Bella, after dessert, I have a surprise for you." Bella's expression became panicked. "Edward you know I don't like surprises." "Bella, love, I can assure you that you will love this one," This was the first time I had called Bella my 'love'. I think she liked the nickname because she kissed me gently and pulled me in for a hug.

Half an hour later, dessert was over. SURPRISE TIME!! "Bella, sweetheart, come with me for your surprise." She followed me out onto her balcony. I handed her a box wrapped in red with a bow and handed her a dozen roses. I told her to open the little box. She opened the box for a quick peek at the promise ring I bought for her. It was two hearts joined with a diamond in the middle.

"This promise ring is a symbol of my undenying love and gratitude for you. Bella, before I met you, I clearly did not understand the meaning of true love. You're all I think about and I love you so much it hurts. With this ring, I promise to love you forever and never leave you. I love you, Bella."

I noticed Bella start crying. But, I knew they were tears of joy and happiness as opposed to tears of pain and suffering. "Edward, thank you so much; it's beautiful. You have NO idea how much this means to me. Four years ago, I though I would never be able to love anyone but Lily. But, you helped me realize that you can get over the pain and love again. I truly love you more than you can imagine; and Amanda, too. She is already a daughter to me. I love you so, so much. You are truly amazing."

"I love you, too, Bella. Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Anything."

"Well, I know I've only known you for a week, but I feel as if I've known you for years. You, Lily and Amanda are my angels and mean more to me than life itself. Will you move in with me?" My angel ran up and hugged me, screaming "Yes!!" I was ecstatic. Now we could tell everyone the good news. We would have a talk with the girls.

We walked back inside. "Lily, Amanda?" I called to them. They ran out of Lily's room holding hands. "Yes?" they answered at the same time. "Bella and I have to talk to you about something important. Can you come to the living room, please?" They nodded and the four of us walked into the living room and sat on the couches.

"Lily? You know I love you as my own daughter, right?" Lily smiles and said, "of course! I love you as my daddy." This is going great. "Amanda? I hope you realize how much I love you, too" Bella said. "I love you, Mommy."

At that moment, Lily wound up in my arms and Amanda in Bella's. Well, they were taking this better than expected. "Well, my angels, I love Mommy so, so much." Lily answerer, "And we all love you so, so much, Daddy."

"Lily, sweetie?" I asked. "Yes, Daddy."

"Would it be okay if you and Mommy move into mine and Amanda's house?" I asked, expecting the worst. Lily smiled and beamed.

"You mean we get to live in the same house as you and Amanda! Mommy, oh please, can we?" Bella laughed. "If it's okay with Amanda" she replied. Amanda squealed in delight. "Yes. Now my mommy and sissy can live with me!!"

"It's settled. Bella and Lily, you are coming to our house as soon as we pack up everything."

"Thank you, Daddy!" my two babies called to me. I hugged them both and kissed their foreheads. Then I kissed my Bella. We shared the good news with the family. They were almost as happy as we were. Almost.

**Theres Ch. 8 my favorite one yet! R&R plz!!**


	9. One Step Closer to the Big Family

**OMG! I'm sorry i haven't updated in FOREVER!! Blame High School! I've had test after test and 6 AP govt projects due in the last week along with who knows how much homework. I'm also really not supposed to be on here because its 'distracting' as my parents would so. But wateva! Again, i apologize for the absense! I'm not really sure when the next time i can update will be but i'll try my best! Thanks for stickin with me!**

Ch 9- One Step Closer to the Big Family

.:Bella:.

I can not believe that I'm moving into Edward's house and that he promised to love me forever. It seemed too good to be true. I pinched myself to make sure I was awake and it was not a dream. I knew I was awake because I still has the gorgeous promise ring on my finger. In top of it all, Lily was ecstatic and all she talked about was how wonderful it would be to live with 'Daddy' and 'sissy.' It was so cute.

Soon Edward and Amanda would come over so we can start packing. Well, actually, Lily and Amanda were going to play at Rose and Emmett's- this way we could actually get some work done.

 As if on cue, they just rang the doorbell. I opened it and saw the love of my life and my second daughter. "Hi, Mommy!"

"Hey, baby" I replied.

"Hello, Love." I absolutely loved Edward's nickname for me. It's adorable.

Lily bounced to the door screaming "Daddy!" and "Sissy!" at the top of her lungs. My angels were too cute for their own good.

Soon after, we walked next door and dropped off our daughters. Now Edward and I were alone. We started packing up the house. "I'm so glad you are moving in, Love."

"Me too. Lily and I are extremely excited."

 "Knowing you two, that's an understatement." He has a point. I've been wanting to ask Edward this all day. Finally, I gained up enough courage to ask him.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

 "Anything, Love."

"Well you know how Lily calls you 'daddy' and Amanda 'sissy' and Amanda calls me 'mommy'?"

"Yes and I love it."

"Good. So do I. So I was thinking… how about we make it official?" I asked, hoping he would agree. He was shocked. At first I wasn't sure if it was a good shocked or a bad one. His next words broke my reverie.

"You mean you'll let me ADOPT Lily as my REAL daughter and you can become Amanda's REAL MOMMY!!!!" Ok, I guess it was a good shock, much to my delight.

"That's exactly what I mean. I love you both." Edward started… CRYING!! Talk about another 'Kodak moment.' Finally, after Edward was able to regain control of his emotions, all he said was "Thank you so much, Bella. I'd love to adopt sweet little Lily, my angel. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. When the girls get back we'll see what they think about it." I said.

"I can't wait" Edward replied. I knew he would completely LOVE the idea.

We managed to get my room, Lily's room, the kitchen, dining room and living room packed. All that was left was the two bathrooms and balcony. Amanda and Lily were back.

"Hey, babies" I called to them.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" they said at the same time. It was scary how they did that all the time.

"Girls, I know we've been doing this a lot, but can we talk to you?" Edward asked.

"Ok. Lily, I want you to be my daughter." Edward said to my little girl. Lily had a look of pure confusion on her cute little face.

"What do you mean. Daddy? I already am your daughter."

"Yes, Lily, but I want to adopt you so that everyone knows I'm your Daddy." Lily's eyes widened.

"Okay! Do I get to change my last name to Cullen?" Aww. Should I let her? I won't change my last name because Edward and I aren't married. _Yet _I added mentally. I knew that I loved Edward and that someday I would marry him.

"Lily do you really want to?" I asked her.

"Yes, Mommy!"

"Okay, baby you will now be Lily Marie Cullen." That sounded perfect. Absolutely fantastic.

"Don't worry, Amanda. We haven't forgotten you. Amanda can I adopt you do I can be your real Mommy?" I hope she says 'yes' because I don't know what I'd do if she said 'no.' I'm just overreacting. Of course she will want me to be her mom.

"Yes!! I've always wanted you to be my Mommy! Thank you! I love you, Mommy." Oh God I love her and the way she said she always wanted me to be her mom.

"We can go Monday to sign adoption forms and change Lily's birth certificate." Edward and I already figured the whole thing out. Also, Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme, are coming to visit. They will get to meet their new granddaughter. I can't wait to meet them either. They sound extremely perfect. But then again, if Edward is their son, of course they are like saints. Two days and I will become Amanda's Mommy and Lily officially gets the most perfect father. We are almost one step closer to our big, happy family.

**alright here is the long awaited ch 9! srry for the delay. ill update asap!**

**love,**

**IntoxicatedByHisVeryPresenceXO**


	10. My Daughter and Meeting

**I know its been forever, but high school is tough!!! especially my school cuz its at a college! anyway, i put up a poem i recently wrote called Forbidden Love to see if i was any good... check it out!!! Here's CH 10!!!!**

Ch 10- My Daughter and Meeting

.:Edward:.

I was elated and over-joyed. Today, I become the official father to my little angel, Lily. AND my sweet Bella becomes the mother of my little princess. I was amazed that Lily wanted to change her name for me. It was the first time I heard her full name. 'Lily Marie Swan' soon to be 'Lily Marie Cullen.' God I love the way that sounds. My parents are also going to come visit from Texas. It will be the first time they meet their new granddaughter and Amanda's new mommy. Probably the best thing is that tonight will be Bella and Lily's first night at my, now _our_, house. I helped Bella finish packing yesterday so tonight they move in!

Right now, we are heading to Bella's apartment so we can pick them up to sign the papers. This is so exciting!!!

Three hours and at least 50 signatures later, the adoption was complete.

Now we are bringing boxes to my house. Lily and Bella are now moved in! My parents would get here tomorrow morning. I took Bella and my daughters out for a special dinner. We got back at 9:30. It's already past the girl's bedtime, but they both fell asleep on the way home. Amanda and Lily are going to share a bedroom upon the request that sisters should share a room. They even requested that they share a bed. So I replaced Amanda's bed with a queen-sized one so they could easily share. We put the girls' sleeping forms in their pajamas, tucked them in and kissed them goodnight. It was the first of many nights that we got to put them to bed as a family. I could get used to this! Bella and I would also share a bedroom. How romantic. I kissed Bella passionately on the lips. Tomorrow will be perfect.

.:Bella:.

We were getting ready to pick up Edward's parents from the airport. I can't wait to meet them! We finally arrived and waited for a total of twenty minutes before their plane landed. Out walked a woman with caramel colored, wavy hair and a man with blond hair. They were both beautiful. They were obviously Edward's parents. Seeing them just made me realize how much more beautiful everyone is than me. "Carlisle! Esme! Over here!" he called to his mom and dad. They came over and Edward introduced us.

"Mom, Dad. This is the love of my life, Bella, and my little angel, Lily." He is so amazing. Esme came up and hugged me. "It's nice to finally meet you, Bella."

"You too, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh please, Bella dear, call me Esme. It makes me feel old when you call me 'Mrs. Cullen'." I laughed as she walked over to Lily. I noticed the nervous look in my little girl's eyes.

"Hello, sweetie. I'm your grandma." Lily's face was glowing now. There was no trace of the previous nervousness left. That was another thing I could never give her- grandparents. My parents had died right after Lily was born in a car accident. Lily would have never remembered them. Carlisle then came up and hugged me.

"Hey, Bella. Welcome to the family." I loved the way that sounded. He, too, went over to Lily. "Hi, princess, I'm your grandpa." Then Amanda got her hugs from her grandparents. We then went back to Edward's house- our house. I loved the way that sounded, too. Carlisle and Esme talked to me and Lily the whole ride home. I loved his parents.

**ok i know its extremely short, but at least i updated and got a poem out today!** **reviews make me happy!!! dont forget to check out my other fanfic!!!!**


	11. Now She's 'MY' Bella

**Hey Guys! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Sorry it has been forever again. Life is crazy! I've been taking four science tests and studying for the 5 mid-terms coming up shortly. High school sucks. Anyway, thanks for stickin with me! Here's ch. 11!! :)**

Ch 11- Now She's 'MY' Bella

.:Edward:.

I was relieved to see my parents bonding with their new granddaughter. I knew that Bella's parents both died after Lily was born. Now Lily would have a father and grandparents.

Tonight I have something extremely special planned for Bella; Carlisle and Esme and Alice would watch Lily and Amanda. Actually, now that I think about it, Alice won't be there. She recently met a man named Jasper and they have been going out. Hopefully things will work out for them. Alice helped me so much over the last four years so I really want her to be happy.

Tonight, hopefully, I will propose to Bella. I'm going to take her out onto a cruise for dinner. Alice is playing "Bella Barbie," as she liked to call it, before she had to get ready for her date with Jasper.

I can hardly contain my excitement. Right now, I'm pacing our bedroom, waiting for Bella to finish getting ready. Now would be a god time to talk to the girls. I walked into their room and found them coloring on the floor. "What are my little angels drawing?" I asked them. Lily immediately showed me her picture. "Daddy, I drew our family. Look, there's you and Mommy, me, Amanda, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett, Aunty Rose and Gram and Pop" she said as she pointed to each person. It was really cute. Lily is already calling my sister 'Aunt Alice' and my parents 'Gram' and 'Pop.' I love her so much. "It's beautiful, darling."

"Thank you, Daddy!" I think now I should tell them what's going to happen tonight. "Girls, I want to tell you something about tonight."

"What?" they said at the same time. "Well, tonight, I'm going to ask Mommy to marry me." They both started beaming. "Really?"

"Yes, is that okay with you guys?" Lily answered this time. "Yea. You make Mommy really happy. And I love you, Daddy. Now we can really be one family." Lily jumped into my lap and I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you too, Lily. And your right, now we will be a big happy family. But you can't say anything to Mommy about tonight. It's our little secret." They promised to keep it a secret and I went back to our bedroom.

My beautiful Bella was ready. She was wearing a beautiful, deep blue strapless dress with matching blue pumps. I told her I was taking her out for a special dinner. That's all she knows. "You look gorgeous. Did I ever tell you I love you?" I asked.

"Yes and I love you, too. Let's go!" With that we drove to the boat. We are going to stay overnight so I secretly packed Bella and I an overnight bag. About an hour later, we arrived.

"This is where we're having dinner?" Bella asked as she point to the boat. "Yes, Love. That's also where we will be sleeping tonight."

"No way! I didn't bring any clothes."

"But I did" I said as I grabbed the bag from the trunk of my Volvo. "Come on, Love. Our dinner awaits."

"Edward, what did I ever do to deserve you?" It was a rhetorical question, so I didn't answer. Instead I took her hand, kissed it, and started walking towards the ship. Our candle-light dinner was stunning- especially the look on my Bella's face. She was glowing and smiling from ear to ear. "Bella, let's walk out on the deck a moment- I want to show you the sunset."

I took her hand again and walked outside. We leaned over the railing and watched the sunset together. "Edward, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, my Love." Then I slid down upon one knee as Bella gasped, realizing what was going on.

"Isabella Marie Swan, even though I've only known you for a short amount of time, I feel as if I've known you my whole life. You are my best friend, my soul mate, the mother of our children. I didn't understand true love until I met you. I want to be the lucky man who gets to protect you and love you. I want to be with you forever. You truly are the puzzle of my heart. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I noticed Bella was crying. Through her tears, she managed to gasp "yes" and I was in heaven. The love of my life has agreed to marry me. As long as we're together, we can get through anything.

The rest of the night I spent with Bella in my arms as we talked about our future.

**A/N: well i know this is short, but it was sweet. i think this is my new favorite chapter. :) i know that things are goin fast, but i always thought that if they happened to meet like this, it would be love at first sight. oh and dont worry, there is gonna be drama coming up soon for those who arent into the mushy gushy stuff. luv u guys :)**


	12. BBQ

**Wow guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! But I'm only 14, and I basically go to college. Ughhh, life and school has been sucky; so have my grades. :( Well, I'll try to update when I can. Normally, I have 6+ hours of homework a night, so no promises on when.**

Ch. 12. BBQ

.:Bella:.

My life could not be any better. Edward was no longer my boyfriend; he was my fiancé. God, I love the way that sounds. Tonight everyone was coming to our house for a barbecue. We were inviting Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward's parents. I'm glad everyone seems to be getting along. Carlisle and Esme were already like parents to me and they adored Lily. My girls were ecstatic when we told them we were getting married; although, I had the sneaky suspicion that they already knew. We decided they would both be our flower girls. Tonight we would share the news with everyone. Nobody except Edward, Amanda, Lily and I knew about the wedding. I am bouncing with excitement and anticipation. The only bad thing would be that Alice, my hyper, shop-a-holic, soon-to-be sister in-law, would insist on taking me shopping. Over the past few weeks, Alice and I have become great friends, don't get me wrong. It's just well, shopping and Bella, don't mix. As if I have a choice though! Oh well, that's a lost battle. I should probably just learn to like it. Maybe I'll take the girls and Rosalie, this way they can suffer with me.

I was broken form my reverie as two strong arms enveloped my waist. "Love, are you going to get ready for the party?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking…" He turned me around in his arms to force me to look into his penetrating, emerald eyes. "About what?"

"Nothing, really. Just about sharing the news tonight and," I gulped, "shopping with Alice after she finds out and goes crazy." He chuckled and knew why I had gulped. He knew what his sister would make me do. We let the subject drop and started getting ready. It was now 12 pm and everyone was coming at 2. I got myself dressed and then preceded into the girls' room to help them pick out their outfits. I walked in and found my two daughters, asleep on their bed. I called Edward in here. He walked in and got out his cell phone so he could take pictures. They looked so peaceful and cute, my little angels. We decided to let them sleep because they didn't sleep well last night because we were on the boat. They both have trouble sleeping without Edward and me singing and reading to them before bed.

It was about time now when everyone would be arriving. Alice had been spending the nights lately with Jasper wand Carlisle and Esme, not wanting to intrude, had been staying at a hotel. Then the doorbell rang. Edward was cooking on the grill while I was preparing everything else. I went and opened the door to a bubbly Alice and Jasper with his arm around her waist. Things between them must becoming serious. "Hey, Bella!" Alice squealed as she crushed me in a hug. For someone extremely tiny, she was strong! "Hello, guys. I'm glad you could come. Edward's outside and the girls are asleep in their room. Come on in." Soon after, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme arrived. "Dinner is ready everyone" I called from the kitchen.

By now, the girls were awake and dressed in matching purple sundresses. We all walked out into our backyard and sat at the little patio set on our deck. "Everybody, Edward and I have some important news" as I said this, everyone's eyes were on me and Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance. Edward continued for me, seeing as I didn't finish my statement. "Last night, I proposed to Bella, and by some miracle, she feels the same way about me as I do her, and accepted." At that moment, everyone's eyes went wide in happiness and Alice started jumping up and down. "Oh. My. God! Bella! You HAVE to let me plan your wedding!!! Please? Please! PLEASE!!!!" Well, that's Alice for you.

"I don't know, Alice." She pouted and gave me the puppy-dog look. "I promise to be good, Bella." I hated how she could always get her way. "Okay, fine, but don't go overboard." Her smile was a mile wide as she grabbed me into another hug. "Thank you Bella! SOOO much!"

"I also want everyone to know that Lily and Amanda are going to be our flower girls" I said as everyone turned their attention to the little girls sitting next to Edward and me. "Rosalie, I want you to be my Maid of Honor. And, Alice, will you be second in command?" I asked, sounding hopeful. "YES!!" they both screamed at the same time.

"Emmett and Jasper? Will you two be my best men?" Edward asked with a smile on his beautiful lips. The answer was the same. "Of course!" This is absolutely wonderful. Everything in my life right now couldn't be any more perfect. I'm getting married to the love of my life in two months, I have two beautiful daughters, and a loving family. Nothing could possibly go wrong…or so I'd thought…

NEXT WEEK **(A/N I'm making this Ch. extra-long for yous guys!)**

.:Edward:.

My life is complete bliss. I'm marrying my beautiful Bella in a little less than two months. I could not be more ecstatic. Now, Bella, Amanda, Lily and I could really be a family. The barbecue last weekend could not have been better. Everyone is thrilled about the wedding, especially Alice. But, then again, we are talking about Alice, my sister. Today, I thought I would take Bella and the girls out for a fun, boning day (although we didn't need to bond; it was if we knew each other for a lifetime.)

Since Bella is still sleeping, I think I'll take a shower and wait for her to get up. After I got out of the shower, I saw my angel roll over and look at me, the sleepiness still in her eyes. I walked over and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. "Good morning, Love." I whispered against her hair. "How about today the four of us go to the park?" Her eyes brightened with joy. "I'd love to."

"Let's go wake up the girls" I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist. We walked in and found two adorable girls, asleep. After we finally got them out of bed and told them what we were doing, they bounced around the room. Bella got them dressed as I went downstairs to make everyone breakfast, or at least attempt. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. 'That's weird' I thought to myself. If it was the family, they would've called first. I thought nothing of it, so I proceeded to open the door. To my surprise, I opened the door to find a scruffy man, about 6'1'' with brown hair and blue eyes. I decided to be polite instead of slamming the door in his face, he looked scary. "Where's Bella? I was just at her apartment and saw this address written on her refrigerator. Now where the hell is she?" Before I got to respond, Bella walked down the stairs carrying my little angels on her hips. "Edward? Who's at the door" As she said this, she walked into the foyer and her jaw dropped in shock. "K…K…Kyle?" Bella stuttered.

After hearing his name being said, a light bulb flashed in my head. This jerk, standing in my front door, was the imbecile who left my Bella four years ago. I instinctively stepped in front of my fiancé and daughters. "Get the hell out of my house…NOW!" I seethed as the girls began to cry. "Daddy? Who is that scary man?" Lily asked through her tears. "What? He's not your father. I'm your daddy!" Kyle screamed, obviously annoyed. "No, Kyle. You left Lily and me four years ago. It's over. Edward has been more of a father to her in a few months than you have been her whole life" Bella exclaimed, stepping from behind me and handed me our daughters.

"This 'Edward' guy. What's going on between you?" He asked as he pointed an accusing finger at me. "Edward is my fiancé. Our daughters go to the same school. Now Edward is officially Lily's father and I am legally Amanda's mother. Edward and I adopted them. Lily Marie Cullen, is no longer your daughter."

'Man, Bella is so sexy when she's angry' okay, not now Edward. Kyle did not look happy. He began grabbing for Lily. "Don't you dare touch my daughter. Or else…" I seethed.

"Or else what? You'll tell my mommy?" Kyle shot back.

"Listen, Kyle, I love Edward, not you. How could you even come here? Did you think that almost five years later, I'd still love you? Newsflash! I stopped loving you the day you left!" Bella shouted. I noticed the tears starting to fall silently down her face.

"Mommy, don't cry" Amanda said from my shoulder, sounding confused and sad. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. I'm just upset right now." Amanda whispered in my ear if she could go hug Bella. I walked over and placed Amanda in Bella's arms, shifting Lily so I could get a better grasp on her.

"Oh, how sweet. Bella's got another daughter. You're making a big mistake by marrying this fool, Bella" Kyle said, pure rage in his eyes.

"No, the only mistake I made was loving you. Although, I don't regret it because I have Lily. The only thing I do regret is not being able to give her a family. Now she has the best father in the world, a loving sister, who's her best friend, and amazing grandparents, aunts and uncles! Don't you see, she's better off without you" Bella said, slightly calmer now.

"You'll regret this in the long run, Bella."

"Kyle, get out of our house NOW! Before I call the police" she seethed.

"Fine, you'll be sorry" Kyle said as he walked out the door; a last attempt at threatening my Bella.

Okay, that was awkward! "Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was going to come back. It's all my fault" I said, looking down. I didn't want her to see my fear, shock, and regret. "Edward, stop. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be apologizing. He just barged into your house. Thanks for sticking up for me" Bella said as she hugged me. Amanda and Lily were still on us, so it was like a family hug.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. I love you, Bella, and I would do anything and everything for you. I just hope that now he'll just leave us alone." I still blamed myself. If she had never met me, they could've been a family.

"Edward, I know what you're thinking. I would never have gotten back together with him, no matter the circumstance" Bella told me as she pointed a finger at me. "I don't want him as a daddy, he's mean. I love you" Lily said as she gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, too, Lily" I said.

"Well, now that this is cleared up, how about we still go to the park?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone agreed and perked up, so let's go to Greis Park!

**Review please?**


End file.
